Be Careful What You Wish For
by WhiteWolf612
Summary: Lovino makes a wish one night, but will he get it how he dreams of it? Probably not. Features Pirate Antonio/Spain, Francis/France, Gilbert/Prussia bad touch trio and future pirate Lovino. Spamano warning lemon, slave, rape etc. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.
1. Prologue

**Authors note. Thank you to everyone who reviewed to tell me to continue writing. It means a lot to know if one person likes what I write. I decided to make a new story, in truth I have writers block with my other stories since that review. But this story I already have more chapters done and I'm on a real kick with this. I'm still ganna continue the others but it's taking some time to remember what I have planned and…well we all know how writers block plagues us all at one time or another ^^' anyway I don't own Hetalia on with the fic. I hope you like it, please review and let me know if it's good to continue. **

Summary: Lovino is caught in his usual down and out life living in Feliciano's shadow. One night he makes a wish on a star hoping and praying just once his wish could come true, but will he get exactly what he asks for? Or will fate throw him a curve ball? Nothing comes in life without working for it and no one knows that better than Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and his crew! But Antonio has a dream of his own he strife's for, Will the two clash when Lovino is brought onto his ship or are they the missing puzzle piece to each other's final riddles? Read and find out what awaits our young friends. 

**Prologue**

Be Careful What You Wish For 

Lovino slammed the door shut to his room as his grandfather went off on how he should be for like Feliciano his younger brother. Lovino couldn't stand it, so what his art was different? His art came out more like a picture, a perfect sketch but he had to see it to draw it. But Feliciano's could be anything his little head could imagine and he'd just draw and paint all this beautiful art.

Lovino's wasn't bad his was different. The same with their cooking, most people loved his cooking when they didn't know it was his. Feliciano liked to just make sauce and Italian food where Lovino tried other recipes and he liked to experiment sometimes it worked sometimes it didn't. But in his grandfather's eyes it wasn't good enough.

And he could go on with lists of things Feliciano did better than him at. But in the end it was just everything, Lovino was doomed to always live in his brothers shadow.

The argument for today was there dreams. Lovino wanted to travel and see the world out of there little town. Where Feliciano just wanted to find someone to love settle down and have a peaceful life. It's not that lovino didn't want that or that anything was wrong with it. He just wanted to see the world and find somewhere he felt he belonged.

He sighed looking out the window. Out at the sea, than up at the moon shining brightly. He saw one star shinning extremely bright, he sighed putting his hands together trying to tune out his grandfather.

"Shining star so beautiful and bright please grant me my wish tonight. I wish I may and I wish I might to find the answer to my wish tonight. I wish i had a way out of here, where I could find where i belong finally. Where I don't live in Feliciano's shadow. Where I can be me and live my life how I want to. Travel the world and maybe...just maybe one day find someone who can love me an have a life with them...please let me wish come true" he prayed most pf hos wishes falling short.

He fell asleep that night by the window, his head in his bruised arms by the window unaware of the actions set in motion. He clutched his crystal necklace in his fist over his heart as he slept, the only material thing he held dear would always rest above his heart.

Our little Italian may have to learn the hard way be careful what you wish for...or not.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 1

Authors note: I'm putting chapter one up early cause I feel the prologue is to short it's like not even a page (Not that prologues should really be long) but I feel like that a big fuck you to everyone reading and honestly…I like doing that with cliffhangers XD Jk Jk. Also little note whoever is reviewer # 12 (And wants it) gets a oneshot of their choice. This isn't a brib for reviews I just like the contest's to write for ppl, like close reviewer's I write anything they want for their birthdays like PrussiaPWNS. Any I'm rambling sorry ^^' on with the fic I don't own Hetalia.

Chapter 1

Be Careful What You Wish For

As the sun came up Antonio Fernandez Carriedo set his eyes on his latest target. A small town in Italy.

He was captain of the Tesoro Del Mar, a mighty and feared pirated who lived to sail the seven seas. His goal in life to etch his name into the mind of every man women and child alive as the deadliest pirate who ever lived!

And he was determined to make his dream a reality nothing would stand in his way.

He stared at his next goal, in his mind like the next hurdle in a race. He would conquer this with ease. He split his men dividing the territory of the weak grounds.

He called his first mates to his quarters. His first mate Gilbert Beilschmidt, and Francis Bonnefoy. His right and left hand on his mission across the seas.

"The men have their orders, now i give you yours. There's a far mansion one of the richest ones in the town, they have the most loot the house is well protected. I'm trusting you can handle this while I take the heaviest guards down...there's one this you must bring me. Anything else is icing on the cake. That is..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~annoying line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The night raged on fires and cries blew through the town like cold harsh winds of winter. Gilbert and Francis had already recovered what there captain had asked for. Gilbert kicked the door in to the last room as he was met by an older man and two young boys. He drew his sword; the darker haired boy took one off the wall. Standing in defense in front of the other two, Gilbert smirked as he launched at the boy playing with him. Like a lion he enjoyed playing with his pray before their demise. He allowed the boy to fight at him as Gilbert dodge and blocked him with ease, almost like a dance

After he was board he discharged the smaller man's sword letting him fall to the floor. He put his foot on his chest the boy gripped his ankle trying to move him to no avail; he gave up as Gilbert held the tip of his sword to his throat. One thing stood out; besides the factor he was decent with a sword for someone who looked as though he never touches one. He wore rags in comparison to the other boy who was dressed like a prince in some of the finest clothing he'd seen in a while; he'd think this was a servant if they didn't look like two branches cut from the same tree.

"Any last words" he said pushing the thoughts from his mind, bidding them useless.

Lovino glared daggers up at the albino man. The older man dove forward slightly

"Oh great and mighty pirate please-" he went on his knees joining his hands.

"Look no use begging for him hes-" Gilbert cut him off on the middle of his stammers only to be cut off

"Spare me and my blessed grandson and take this demon spawn god cursed me with as a grandson! He's useless kill him, sell him, use him. It makes no difference to me please just spare us. Take all you want the house means nothing." he begged, as the younger of the two was about to beg fear silenced him.

Lovino would've cared if it didn't surprise him. Feliciano couldn't stand up to a bully trying to take his lunch money, and his grandfather had probably dreamt many a nights of the day he could get rid of Lovino that easily.

Gilbert for the first time in a long time was shocked without words...was the old bag of dust serious! Really?

"This is your grandson?"

"Yes"

"And if I let you two live I can do whatever I want with him"

"Yes"

"You don't care if he dies"

"Not really, he'd probably die on a gutter anyway." the man said Gilbert put his sword away, walking over to the man he smacked him across the face.

"Men on land are like animals! You'd sell your own like meat to save yourself. People may look down on us as scum but you all should take a good look at yourselves! It'd be a cold day in the fieriest pits of hell when we'd sell our own men like that! At least we protect our own, you truly are lower that dogs even a dog would protect its own children blood of its blood and flesh of its flesh. But No, on land it's just a free for all aint it? I'll take the boy but sure as hell not for your sake! But his own, he stood up against one of the strongest pirates to ever sail the seas to protect his family and you'd sell him so easily. It's sickening" he spit aside from the man "wouldn't even waste my awesome spit on your tired old ass!" he turned to lovino as he stood. Gilbert walked a little past him before turning to face him.

"Let's go, you're coming with me"

"Why the hell should I?" Gilbert to anyone else would've slashed their throats at denying his rare act of kindness. But the look in this boy's eyes...the fear and pain behind it...seeing where he came from what his life was like. He'd would've done the same probably. So he decided to make life easy. He shrugged

"You can come with me or stay here. But next guy who comes and does the same won't be as kind to you. And that old bag of dust with the cowering bunny won't be much helping in savin your hide. It's your choice but I aint waiting on an answer. Follow me and come. Don't. I don't really care" he turned walking. Lovino looked at his brother and grandfather his brother smiling hopefully at him to come his grandfather only holding Feliciano protectively. Lovino tightened his fist as he turned to follow the pirate. Unaware of what awaited him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~annoying line break again~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the crew loaded the treasure, loot, and rashens on the ship. Gilbert took the boy down to the cellar tying his hands and feel with chains. The only thing on him a bag containing what Antonio had asked for, Francis keeping the men in line as they wanted to play with the new 'slave' as they put it. He kept them all on their work guarding the doorway to the dungeon

"...I gave my freedom to be a prisoner..." Lovino sighed as Gilbert finished tying him.

"boy listen. The captain is strict. Crossing him is begging for death. Know why no one's down here? They usually get killed quick, captain decided quick weather or not to keep a prisoner. ... Understand? You think me and the men are mean you haven't seen captain. And you haven't seen him pissed. Hold your tongue not matter what he says. Just do as you're told. Soon you'll be part of the crew and love it here and him...he's scary at first but once you're our crew member and you get to know captain. You'll see how great a man he is. I mean come on if he was nice all around every other pirate on the sea would take a piece of his ass. And boy would they wanna" Gilbert laughed not knowing how else to stop rambling. Lovino sighed

"So keep quiet and listen to the one you call captain?" he asked

"Yep pretty much" Gilbert shrugged

"One question" Gilbert raised a brow at him

"What's that?"

"Who the fuck is he?" lovino half snapped Gilbert sighed

"Already got a seamen's mouth I see...Our captain is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Learn the name and always respect it. He had brown hair, forest green eyes and olive tan skin. Opposite of me basically." Gilbert pointed out the pale white skin, white hair, and red eyes. Lovino nodded

"So who's the guy you were with?"

"That's Francis. You'll find more about him later. He's harmless unless mad. Which with the crew is rare with that French bastard" Gilbert chuckled looking up at the blonde haired French men.

"Any more questions?"

"What's your name? I don't think you want me to just call you asshole." Gilbert gritted his teeth smacking him upside the head before pulling his ear up.

"Show a little more respect to the guy who's saving your ass! Ya lil prick If that was caption he'd throw you over board on a heartbeat. Im Gilbert Beilschmidt the awesome. Just call me Gil or your awesomeness." he said getting the gag cloth.

"Now before I gag you what's your name now that i think of it."

"Lovino. Lovino...Vargas" he said shorty. Gilbert nodded gaging him.

"You ever need help on the ship come find me. I'll be back later with captain. If he comes without me remember what i said." he warned before leaving. All Lovino could do was nod. He shut the door the dungeon

"Mon ami do you know what it is you are doing?"

"Of course I do! Im to awesome not too man!...Its what's right and today I pay the debt from being brought onto the ship" he looked at the men at work crossing his arms.

Francis sighed "you know those are morals not debts"

"The old man raised us with them they're laws to me! Only ones I'll sure as fuck ever follow."

"But mon ami-" Francis was cut off by two of the crew mates fighting. Gilbert sighed

"Later man, Hey! Break it up! Back to work if captain comes back its all your hides!" Gilbert growled out as Francis and some men broke the tussle up.

He would've himself but he'd risk going against orders. He was to stay away from everyone but Francis and Antonio until Antonio had received what he got.

Gilbert stood waiting for Antonio to return. Francis came to his side sighing sitting on the edge of the ship as they waited.

"I just hope you know what you're doing..." Francis said with a hand on his shoulder as they waited. Giblet nodded

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 2

Hello everyone its Crystal. I thank everyone who wrote me such nice reviews to keep writing...I've written a few more chapters for this story. This one's kindda shakey not writing in a while so any tips to improve would be nice. I hope you like it, next chapter will be up in a day or two I wanna try and work on my others stories. Enjoy and thank you all again =^) also I apologize in advance for my bad grammer chissai is away for a while and I really wanna put this up so sorry ^^'

Chapter 2

Be Careful What You Wish For

Antonio smirked going down to the dungeon of his ship, his first mate Gilbert having just recovered an excellent side treasure from their latest raid as his crew told him. Aiding one of his wounded men he was late returning, Gilbert and Francis had gone searching for him. He sighed as his smirk faded looking into the cell...what an excellent treasure indeed from a distance. An Italian boy around 19 laid cuffed and gaged in the cell, he wore a baize raged shirt and short brown pants down to his knees.

Antonio raised a brow Gilbert had gotten him from a rich family. But according Gilbert this brother didn't meet expectations of the family. Antonio called on of his men to find Gilbert at once as he opened the cage. He entered engaging the boy, he coughed.

Lovino looked up at him showing no emotion. He gulps as Antonio's cold green orbs examined him. Gil ran down standing in the door way.

"As soon as I leave to find you, you come back. I have what you requested captain" he said tapping the bag

"Why did you bring this upon my ship!" he asked cupping Lovino's chin examining his face.

"Hes scrawny, doesn't look like he can fight. Hell doesn't look like he was fed did you raid the right house!"

"You know I did! The awesome me isn't an idiot I took a crap loada loot...but his grandfather offered for me to take him when I saw his brother cowering in fear and he was pretty ok with a sword. Not as good as my awesomeness but decent for someone who never fought. The old bag yelled he was worthless and wasn't going anywhere in life anyway and I felt bad. He's bruised up enough and I thought a life here would be better. He ballsy enough to stand up to me so he's got guts, if you don't want him to fight toss him in the kitchen with Francis." Gilbert explained Antonio stood turning to him.

"Where do you think you can bring someone on my ship without permission?"

"Just following your code captain. The awesome me would never disrespect you like that! Your father saved me and my brother from a crap life taking us on the ship when we were little and Vati died...I thought it was about time I returned the favor. Did what was done for me just like we were taught." Antonio stared at him. Pirates might have been cruel and thieves but...they did have honor and a code to each other. Antonio stared down at Lovino who kept his head down as Gilbert had warned him of Antonio's anger. He sighed

"Hes your responsibility he fucks up it's your and his ass got it! Your brother and the others will meet up with us in 2 months' time at the next meeting point if he isn't train by then he leaves understood." Gilbert nodded

"Yes captain" Antonio nudged Lovino in the leg

"What's you name boy."

"Lovino. Lovino Vargas" he said not lifting his head earning a kick in the stomach

"When you address me you look at me. Eye to eye like a man, and you address me as captain. Do I make myself clear boy. I tell you to do something you do it or you'll be punished. You are only to take orders from me and Gilbert until I tell you otherwise. Do I make myself clear?"

Lovino bit his tongue stopping himself from lashing out at him. He gulped looking up at him.

"Yes captain. I'm sorry captain" Antonio turned to leave.

"Gilbert have Mathew sent down to clean him up. He'll share a room with Mathew until I find a use for him. I'll deal with the rest later" Gilbert nodded following

Once they were on upper level, Gilbert cleared his throat.

"Tonio man you didn't have to kick him, he didn't know the rules yet. Hes just a kid"

"Not anymore! I have no time to baby sit children on this ship. Once hes on this ship hes a man. And he'll be punished like one" gilbert stopped as he kept walking

"I know your upset over your father but he didn't teach you this! He never taught you to treat you crew like there lower than you! If hes a man he's one of YOUR men and that means he should at least get the respect your men get." Antonio stopped turning to glare at the Prussian.

"I promised your dad I'd always be here for you and I'd keep you on the path he taught us. So don't look at me like I have not right to talk! Im looking out for you! Not only as your first mate but as your friend, all fucking respect aside me and Francis are the only two on this ship that will always be your friends first. And I'll kick that into your thick skull whenever it calls for it! We coulda left a long time ago but we'll always be here for ya weather you like it or not you're stuck with the awesomeness that is me...and whatever the fuck Francis is. "Antonio turned releasing a deep sigh.

"I know...go carry out the orders I gave you. We'll talk later" he said leaving to check on his men. Gilbert sighed. He was the only one on the ship who could talk like that and not be thrown overboard. He and Francis to a point could talk to the captain in such a way because of the history they held.

Gilbert went off to find Mathew, his cabin boy they found one day drifting in the ocean. Antonio picked him up and gave him to Gil for his birthday.

Finding him in the room next to his He gave Mathew his orders.

"Birdie go down to the dungeon and take care of the boy I got. He'll be sharing a room with you, explain to him the basic rules and I'll take care of the rest later got it?" Mathew nodded sadly as he walked past Gilbert. Gilbert grabbed his arm pulling him back

"What's the matter with you? Something happen while I was gone?" Mathew shook his head no

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing, please let go I need to tend to the boy don't I?" he said mot meeting his gaze. A crewmate called Gilbert that Antonio needed him. He released Mathew he glared at the boy.

"Remember you belong to me birdie. When I come back you will tell me what's wrong" he said leaving as Mathew went to the dungeon.

Mathew stopped in the hall alone before going down. Gilbert had never spoken to him like that...he teared up slightly

'...looks like I'll be replaced and thrown away again...oh well it was nice while it lasted' he thought as he wiped his tears away as he went to meet his replacement.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 3

Matthew entered Lovino's cell, taking the key out before entering. He undid Lovino's chains and helped him up. He got Lovino some decent clothes and bandaged whatever wounds he had. Aside from bruising, and some healing cuts only the one on the side of his neck needed attention. He could already see it was from Gilbert's blade, he looked away once done not uttering a word to Lovino yet. As they walked Lovino coughed .

"Thanks...uhmm… if we're sharing rooms, shouldn't I know your name?"

"Not really, no one on this ship remembers me anyway. Its not a big deal." he said not turning to him. Apart of him felt bad for being so cold, yet another boiled with unseen hatred already for the boy who even had a chance to take his place in Gilbert's bed. But then again, he could never hate Gil.

Gilbert was one of few that knew his name, and cared for him. Even if it was for a short time Matthew would love him forever for it. It was Gilbert who had always shown him kindness, and Gilbert would always hold the love in his heart, even if Gilbert didn't return it.

Lovino sighed to himself, he couldn't understand the guy's attitude. What did he do? Most people at least heard him talk before hating his guts. As they got to the room Matthew set up a hammock. Lovino scratched his head seeing the bed. But beggars can't be choosers. He raised a brow as Matthew got into the hammock.

"You should go to sleep. Sleep while you can. Captain should give you orders in the morning." Lovino stared at him dumb founded.

"Sleep sounds good, but first I'd like to know something. What the hell crawled up your ass?! Did I piss you of in the, what, 20 minutes you've known me?" Matthew gritted his teeth.

"Look just go to sleep! What does it matter if I like you or not!"

"I don't think you'd like it to well if people hated you unknowingly…!" Matthew sighed. It wasn't his fault Gilbert wanted him. Matthew wanted to slap himself seeing the hurt look on Lovino's face behind his anger.

"Your right... I'm sorry ok... I'm really just not in the mood today..." Lovino shrugged

"Ok just one of those days you wanna tell everyone to fuck of. All ya have to do is say so. I wont bother ya. I know the feeling all to well. My younger brother and his hug therapy made me more of a dragon in those moods." Lovino sat on the bed.

"I'm Lovino by the way..." he said scratching his head. He didn't want to step out of place, but if your going to be stuck on this ship for lord knows how long might as well make the best of it right?

"I'm Matthew." He turned in the hammock, Lovino got under the covers. He tried to sleep but kept looking over at Matthew.

"Hey Matthew, the bed's big enough for both of us. Why don't we share? It's yours after all…" Matthew didn't answer him. Lovino scratched the back of his head. He was never good at making friends. Engineering would be easier to our little Italian.

"Or at least take your bed and I'll take the hammock." Matthew curled up holding his arms turned away from Lovino.

Though the room was quiet Lovino could feel gears turning in his stomach. He sprung up and ran to him turning him over to see the sandy haired boy crying, his blue eyes stained red. Lovino pulled him into his arms resting his head on his chest. He rubbed Matthew's back sitting in the hammock with him.

He had learned this from the many times Feliciano had broken into tears. Though Feliciano's cries were usually loud, and annoying Lovino would still run to comfort them the same as if they were quiet and weak as Matthew's tears.

After a while Matthew calmed down in the Italian's arms. He was surprised no one but Gilbert, and occasionally, Francis had ever comforted him. Lovino patted his head lightly.

"You wanna talk about it? I know I'm not the... nicest person in the world nor do I know much about you or your problems or life but, I can listen and try to help...I used to listen to my brother all the time when he was upset..."

"You don't mind listening?" Matthew asked confused. Lovino shrugged.

"I don't mind trying to help if you don't mind talking to a stranger about it." Matthew stood out of Lovino's arms. Shaking his head slightly.

"H-How can you be so nice to me! I've been cold, and mean to you since the second I saw you! You steal the heart of the one I love and I hate you for it...yet I'm so mean to you and you show me kindness...why?!" Lovino stood scratching his head

"The albino one...I stole his heart?"

Matthew nodded looking at him. Lovino nodded scratching his head

"Well...sucks for him then." Lovino laughed slightly. "I don't like him that way, as grateful as I am to him for saving me I don't think so. Really I can't see it. And uhh no offense if you think that was mean, you're a pretty poor excuse for a pirate." Lovino laughed "You're by far the nicest guy on this ship, I've stubbed my toe and been nastier than you and a lot scarier in the morning." Matthew stared at him wide eyed. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"H-how…" Matthew babbled confused. Lovino took his shoulders sitting him down. Matthew buried his head in his hands, he couldn't find the words to use.

"Look Matthew, I'm not trying to be the mean jackass you, and everyone else in the world think I am. I'm just being honest. That was far from mean, maybe a five year old's tempter tantrum, maybe, but nothing I take real offense to. I can't answer why I'm nice...I suck at making friends, and you're the only decent one I've met on the ship so far, and I don't like Gilbert that way. He's nice but, well you already know the feeling of love from those tears you cried. So you know the feeling you get with that someone, so yeah I don't have that and I doubt I will so put your worries to bed friend" Matthew lifted his head up looking at him.

"Friend? You consider me a friend?" Lovino scratched his head again confused, nodding. Never had he been so confused in one night.

"Well...Thank you...well uhmm...look can we start again?" Lovino shrugged

"Whatever makes you sleep better. " Lovino said with a sigh as he leaned back looking at the ceiling. "Ya know where I'm from we have a rule with friends." he said calmly. Matthew bit his lip slightly unsure of what to expect.

"Where I'm from the most beautiful women should never come between real friends. Love is binding both in blood, friendship, and love." Lovino scratched his nose. "So you know what...no matter what happens with that Gilbert guy...I'm your friend first. So don't worry so much." he smiled halfway, where as Matthews face lit up like a star.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much Lovino!" Matthew said hugging him Lovino pushed him off.

"God almighty get a hold of yourself! Sheesh I don't care you're into guys or anything but please don't act like a stupid girl! God gave you balls use 'em" Matthew chuckled

"Eh sorry Lovino...I just love him that much..." Lovino patted him on the back.

"He doesn't seem like the sharpest tool in the shed, but he cant be dumb enough to leave someone as faithful as you. If he did he's more of a stupid bastard then he leads on." They both chuckled. Matthew yawned.

"Enough talk lets go to bed." Lovino said pulling the covers out, Matthew was about to go to him hammock. Lovino grabbed his shoulder. "We're both small enough to share the bed. Either get in or I take the floor." Matthew sighed hands up in-defeat.

He got into bed, him and Lovino relaxing as they drifted off to sleep. Being cramped as the night went on Matthew cuddled into Lovino's arms, and Lovino so used to Feliciano sneaking into his bed to cuddle was so used to it he took Matthew in his arms letting him cuddle with him. At the end of this hectic day, Lovino had in some way lost his freedom but gained a few good friends...or has he? As he slept both Matthew and him were unaware of what laid with the rising of the morning sun.

Gilbert opened the door to the room as he returned, gritting his teeth. He returned to his room planning how he'd handle it tomorrow.

_To be continued... _


	5. Chapter 4

Lovino woke up stretching his arms over his head. He yawned releasing Matthew from his hold and upon seeing the boy shiver Lovino pulled the covers up to his shoulders.

Lovino scratched his head; he didn't know what to do. Matthew had been so concerned with his petty jealousy he hadn't explained what it is he was supposed to do. Lovino got up rubbing his eyes opening and opened the door. He looked around and decided to find the captain to get his orders. Might as well go to the boss to find the work needed right?

Gilbert awoke from the sound of the door next to him opening not being fully asleep. He had spent most of the night trying to calm down and drank himself happy with rum, but as all effects of the devil's nectar what was once happiness that filled his pain was now anger and furry raging through the Prussian's heart. He got up, staggering slightly from being in bed so long from his attempts at sleep, getting his tools ready. He looked in the hall to see no one there. He went into Mathew's room to find the boy sleeping alone.

_'Little punk couldn't even stay and face my awesome wraith! I'll show him later what happens when you cross the great Gilbert Beilschmidt!'_ Gilbert thought angrily as he picked Matthew up. For now he'd have to remind his little birdie who his master was. Gilbert smirked, he was one of the few drunks that could pass as fine. Being drunk didn't affect his speech or body as much as it did his judgment and actions.

Mathew awoke a while late yawning. As he tried to stretch he found himself bound, his hands behind his back, and his his clothes all missing except for his boxers. He sat up wide-eyed, and squirming as he tried to free himself.

Gilbert sat glaring at the younger boy, watching him with daggers in his eyes. Mathew froze seeing Gilbert in such a way

"G-Gil-Gilbert! Why am I tied up?! And why do you look so upset?! And where are my clothes?! Please untie me! Give me my clothes back and stop acting so weird! I don't know what's gotten into you lately but this is too far!" Mathew screamed in his whisper like voice, trying to cover himself by curling up. Gilbert stood angrily, going over to the bed he ripped part of Matthew's shirt gagging him.

"_You_ have a lot of _nerve_ you know that!? You little _brat_! Since the moment you were saved and brought onto this ship you were _mine_! If it wasn't for _me_ asking to keep you, Captain would've thrown you back to the _sea_! You couldn't do much before _I_ trained you! Who was it that has taken care of you all these years!? Who was it that kept you safe from the crew members that walked all over you!? Who was the only one that made damn, fucking sure they remembered your name!? _Me_! _I_ did all that for you and _what_ do you do!? You sleep with the first thing that crawls on the ship! The boy _I_ saved out of the kindness of _my_ heart for Carriedo!" Mathew went wide-eyed. He sat up shaking his head, eyes tearing up. Gilbert smacked him making him fall flat on the bed.

"Don't even try to deny it! I saw you both all over each other! Don't worry I'll deal with that little bastard later...but you...I don't know who's stab to the back is worse. His for taking what's mine after I spared his life and saved his ass or _you_!? The boy I _saved_! _Nourished_! _Loved_ all these years! I waited so long to take you because you were younger, and innocent, and I cared about you! But you throw yourself at the first thing that crawls in your bed you-you little whore!" Tears flowed down Mathew's face, he couldn't stand this. He struggled against the bondage that held him, until Gilbert took him slamming him down on the bed on his back ripping his boxers off.

"I'm tired of waiting! I'm taking back what's mine! On this ship you belong to me, and me alone, and I sure as fuck won't hand you over to anyone!" he spread Mathew's legs, taking a deep swig of the bottle of rum he held before pouring it over his fingers. Taking 3 fingers he inserted them into Mathew. Matthew's eyes flew open in pain tears falling from his crystal blue orbs. Gilbert thrusted his fingers in and out hard trying to stretch the virgin hole, not noticing the faint blood covering the pale digits that defiled the smaller male.

Gilbert mentally cursed; normally he would question how someone who just had sex was tighter than any virgin he ever fucked. But the only image that clouded his head was seeing his precious Mathew in the arms of that little bastard! He pulled his fingers out ignoring Mathew's squirms and kicks for freedom. He cried looking up at Gil with pleading eyes begging him not to, with a drop of his pants Mathew's world went white.

Gilbert poured rum over Mathew's entrance before thrusting into him. Mathew screamed as loud as he could into the gag, while Gilbert towered over him. As their eyes met in an instant; Gilbert's eyes held pain, anger, furry, and hurt while Matthew's blood shot eyes held hurt, sorrow, pain, and a lose of innocence. The moment their eyes met Matthew turned his head away unable to see Gilbert like this. The man he loved, he could smell the rum on him a mile away, but so close he could barely take the stench.

Gilbert thrusted in and out of the smaller boy, grunting and gritting his teeth as he drove his nails into Matthew hips holding him in place.

"Mein Gott! Ich habe noch nie einen Esel Diese enge fühlte! (My god! I've never felt an ass this tight!) Gilbert grunted as he continued thrusting into the broken boy.

Mathew couldn't fight back any more, he gave up and bit as hard as he could on the gag in his mouth as tears steamed from his eyes and blood streamed from his abused entrance. Gilbert looked down at him, he bit his own tongue. He couldn't bare that look on Mathew's face. He pulled out only to turn him on his stomach and pulled his forearms back, pulling Matthew back as he re-entered him.

Mathew's tears fell onto the bed as Gilbert continued to tear him in two. Once at his limit he thrusted again into Matthew hard before releasing his seed. Panting he fell to the bed half on Matthew, he fell asleep weak from the liquor.

Mathew only cried until he passed out, the only thing aching more than his weak bruised body was his broken weak heart. Half of him couldn't believe the man he loved with all his life could do this, the other half couldn't believe he made him this way. Inside Matthew blamed himself more as he thought of happy memories. Sadly, throughout his life all his happy memories were with the man lying beside him. Before he was saved he was a slave. Treated lower than the dust with no name to his masters.

Lovino walked around the ship seeing men at work. He remembered Gilbert telling him to take orders from him and the captain. But right now he couldn't find either of them. He rubbed the back of his neck looking down as he walked, avoiding the glares and stares he got. Until he hit into something hard falling to the floor.

"What have we here?" a familiar voice cooed.

_To be continued... _


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N since I've been away so long I can't leave the cliff hanger there, I feel like that's just a middle finger to everyone. So here's the next chap **

* * *

Lovino rubbed his head picking up a navigations book that landed on his stomach as he stood, looking up at the man who dropped it where he fell. He had long golden hair, and deep blue eyes reminding him of Matthew. He handed him the book, seeing as the man was reading and since it was Lovino who wasn't looking where he was going, he couldn't really yell at the odd man.

"Thank you mon ami. You are the boy Gilbert brought on the ship no?" he asked putting a mark in the book where he last read. Lovino nodded looking away

"Yeah that's me. I'm Lovino. Who would you be?"

"I, my small Italian sweet, am Francis Bonnefoy. 2nd mate to Mon captain. You look confused how can I help you?"

"Francis? Gilbert was talking about you… aren't you the cook" he asked confused as to how a cook could be so arrogant. Then again he was clearly French. Francis laughed.

"Ohohoho~ I am the finest cook on the ship yes. But I do so much more than that. I take care of special assignments with Gilbert, and I also help navigate our course to find the best targets." the Frenchmen laughed again.

"What is it that you do now little boy?" Lovino growled clenching his fists.

"I'm not a little boy you toad! I'm 19 freakin years old! Don't talk to me like a fucking five year old! And I don't know my god forsaken job on the ship since no one has told me a thing of what to do since I got here and Gilbert, and that captain of yours are harder to find than a grain of ash in the sand." Lovino huffed annoyed, Francis smirked.

"Ohohoho our little Italian is touchy no? Anyway Gilbert said he had private things to take care of, and captain should be checking the package he had us pick up yesterday. Do you cook mon petite?" he asked in a flirtatious tone smirking at him.

"Do you flirt with anything that has a pulse? Yes I cook." Francis laughed tossing his arms around him pulling him into his chest.

"Come with me Mon Cheri, you can help me cook lunch for the men." he said tucking the thin book into his belt. Lovino sighed pinching the bridge of his nose _'Please don't let me be molested, please don't let me be molested please don't let me be molested' _he repeated in his mind over, and over again. He felt Francis grip his ass earning the pervert a punch to the face.

"So help me god I will castrate you with a spoon!" Lovino yelled as he walked off.

"You're feisty mon cher. This shall be fun no?" Francis laughed.

"Fuck off and die in a hole you stupid son of a bitch!" Lovino growled.

_~~~~~Annoying Line Break~~~~~_

Gilbert yawned his head pounding like a drum, he got up wiping the sweat from his forehead. Getting up he felt sore, as he pulled out of Matthew. He sat on the bed his head in his hand as he tried to remember what happened.

"Mien Gott how much did I drink…?" he said breathing heavily, trying to calm himself. After several moments he calmed down only to feel his heart stop. Looking at Matthew bound, and gaged he quickly reached for his knife cutting the rope that bound the small boy, and yanked the gag from his mouth. He awoke the boy by pulling him into his arms rocking him.

"Mein Gott! Oh mein lieber Gott, es tut mir leid! Matthew tut mir leid! Ich bin so, so leid! Birdie meine kleine Mattie tut mir leid, meine Liebe! II weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll ... Mein Gott es tut mir leid ich nie ment, dies zu tun!" (My god! Oh my dear god I'm sorry! Matthew I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry! Birdie my little Mattie I'm sorry my love! I-I don't know what to say...My god I'm sorry I never meant to do this!) Gilbert sobbed cradling Matthew falling back into his native tongue. He held tears back biting his tongue until he looked into Matthew's eyes, tears fell droplet by droplet onto the smaller boys face. Gilbert looked down guilt reframing him from looking into those blue eyes filled with pain.

Gilbert looked down only to see the blood covering Matthew's thighs, his sheets, and his own vital regions. His hand covered his mouth stopping him from screaming, only to have the smell of iron drift up to his nose. He pulled his hand away shaking his eyes widening in horror.

"Mein Gott ... mein lieber gnädiger Gott, was habe ich getan ..." (My god...my dear merciful god what have I done... ) Gilbert said horrified, he threw his arms around Matthew, holding him close and whispering apologies to him as he cradled him.

Mathew pulled back, fighting the pain of looking at Gilbert, he couldn't believe what he was about to do.

_To be continued..._


End file.
